Verdadero Amor
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Una breve historia de amor...


**Verdadero amor**

Todo empezó el día que le conocí. Él me salvó de aquel vampiro cuando yo estaba indefensa entre la inmensa nieve y apenas tenía fuerza para caminar. Después de que acabara con aquel monstruo, se acercó a mí decidido y me tendió la mano mientras me sonreía en señal de que ya había pasado todo, lo que me tranquilizaba pero a la vez me inquietaba bastante con solo pensar que podría haber muchos más vampiros cerca, así que me agarré muy fuerte a él, y me llevó a un colegio donde fui adoptada por el director del mismo, y donde un tiempo más tarde conocí a Zero. Él también fue atacado por vampiros, pero con suerte consiguió sobrevivir, aunque su familia, desgraciadamente, falleció. Yo notaba que se sentía solo y triste, e intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que no pensara en lo que pasó aquel día, y la mayoría de las veces lo conseguía, aunque otras, estaba de tan mal humor que era mejor no decirle nada y dejar que estuviera solo. Yo, poco a poco, me fui sintiendo cada vez más atraída hacia él hasta el punto de no poder quitarle la vista de encima en medio de las clases, aunque el profesor siempre se daba cuenta de que no le atendía y me llamaba la atención diciéndome que dejara las cosas del amor para la hora del descanso, a lo que no podía evitar enrojecerme mientras todos me miraban a la vez que se reían, incluso él, lo que me hacía muy feliz porque aunque casi nunca le veía reírse, por no decir nunca, me gustaba verle así, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación y siempre estuviera sonriendo. Después, cuando nos tocaba hacer la vigilancia por la tarde cuando salían los alumnos que estudiaban de noche, casi siempre solía terminar en el suelo al no poder controlar a las chicas, que se ponían como locas cada vez que veían a algún alumno nocturno, aunque Zero las ahuyentaba con su mirada, que puede llegar a ser muy tenebrosa, y luego se acercaba a mí para levantarme del suelo y preguntarme con cierta indiferencia si me encontraba bien, a lo que le asentía algo sonrojada.

Una noche de guardia, nos quedamos a solas Zero y yo, como de costumbre, y me decidí a contarle que me estaba enamorando de él más y más por cada día que pasaba, aunque me costó bastante elegir el mejor momento.

**-Zero…-** me dispuse a hablarle.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**me preguntó, una vez más, con indiferencia, aunque no me preocupaba, porque sabía que él era así.

**-Quería hablarte de algo…**

**-¿De qué se trata?-**me preguntó a la vez que me miraba.

**-Es algo que te quiero decir desde hace bastante tiempo, pero quiero que me prometas que no te enfadarás cuando te lo diga, ¿vale?-** quería asegurarme de que no me dejaría de hablar.

**-Prometido. ¿Qué es?**

**-Pues… que yo…**

**-La luz de la luna te favorece mucho, Yuki-** en ese momento apareció Kaname-sempai y me arruinó puede que el momento más importante de mi vida.

**-Kaname-sempai, ¿qué haces aquí?-**le pregunté.

**-La luna llena es tan bella que no he podido evitar salir a mirarla, y entonces te he visto a ti y he querido venir a verte.**

**-Yuki, me voy a vigilar las demás zonas del instituto. Seguro que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar.**

Zero miró mal a Kaname-sempai y se marchó. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, ya que Zero veía a Kaname-sempai como a un vampiro que se dedicaba a matar a personas para conseguir alimento como aquellos monstruos que acabaron con su familia. Yo siempre había intentado convencerle de que él era diferente, pero siempre terminaba diciéndome que solo era una faceta suya y que tenía que abrir los ojos cuanto antes, antes de que yo fuera la siguiente en ser atacada. Después de esa discusión, él siempre se marchaba y me dejaba hecha un lío, porque sé que él solo quiere lo mejor para mí, aunque me cuesta creer que Kaname fuera capaz de hacerme daño incluso después de haberme salvado la vida.

**-Yuki, ¿estás bien?-** Kaname me preguntó.

**-Sí…-**le contesté deprimida.

**-¿No me digas que os he interrumpido en algo?-** Kaname preguntó curioso.

**-Bueno… yo… quería decirle algo que llevo mucho tiempo intentándole contar a Zero, pero de repente apareciste tú y…**

**-Ahh, así que era eso. ¿Y qué es lo que le quieres contar?-** siguió con el interrogatorio.

**-Pues que… me estoy enamorando de él.**

Después de decírselo, Kaname se quedó muy sorprendido y a la vez resignado hasta que al final volvió a hablar.

**-Así que te gusta Zero… realmente no me lo esperaba, pero, en ese caso, no te interrogaré más, así que ves a decírselo.**

Me extrañó bastante la respuesta de Kaname, ya que siempre había sido muy protector conmigo, y que de repente me dijera que me declarase, me desencajó por completo.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** no sabía que contestarle.

**-Pues claro. No pierdas más el tiempo.**

Sin alargar más la conversación, me fui corriendo a buscar a Zero, con más confianza que antes, ya que Kaname me dio valor suficiente como para decírselo sin que me preocupase la respuesta que me fuera a dar.

**-¡Zero!- **le grité a lo lejos.

**-¿Yuki?- **se giró hacia mí sorprendido de verme. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quería verte y decirte lo que antes no he podido contarte- **llegué hasta él y me senté a su lado.

**-¿Pero no estabas con Kaname?**

**-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? Lo que quiero es estar contigo.**

**-¿Qué?-** en ese momento, se sonrojó.

**-Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que… te quiero-**finalmente se lo dije.

**-¿Cómo dices? Déjate de bromas que ya no eres una niña.**

**-Pero es que no es una broma. Estoy enamorada de ti.**

En ese momento, Zero no supo qué decir y se puso aún más rojo, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír mientras el miraba a otro lado.

**-¿E-estás hablando en serio?**

**-Que sí. Jamás pensé que me iba a sentir tan bien después de decírtelo.**

**-La verdad es que yo también te quiero, pero no te lo dije antes porque pensé que tú estabas enamorada de Kaname y que solo lograría que dejaras de hablarme.**

Después de que me dijera eso, yo también me quedé sin palabras, porque, a decir verdad, siempre estaba con Kaname y nunca me había planteado si podía llegar a molestar o hacer daño a alguien.

**-Te equivocas-**conseguí decirle- **yo a Kaname le considero el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, pero nada más-** poco a poco me fui acercando más a él.

**-Vaya… pues entonces estaba muy equivocado…**

Él también se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y nos dimos un dulce beso, haciendo que nos olvidáramos de todo y de todos y que solo hubiera un nosotros, aunque solo fuese por esa bonita noche que era alumbrada por la enorme luna llena y aquellas estrellas que brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

FIN

¡Ohayo minna!

Aquí traigo otro oneshot, pero esta vez de Vampire Knight con la preciosa pareja de Yuki x Zero.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos! ;)

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


End file.
